Time of Your Life
by GiverofAdvice
Summary: Strange? Yes. Weird? Yes. Odd? Yes. Time travel? Yes. Slash? Yes. This will not be R right away but I'll get there.


**********  
  
GOA: Just in case you happened to miss my warning in the summary, this is SLASH!!! As in boyxboy. If you accidentally clicked on this or didn't know what slash was, or don't appreciate it, ect., there is a back button you know! To those who realize this is slash and are reading this for your enjoyment, please continue. If you hate slash, but are reading this anyways just to flame me about it, there nothing I can do to stop you! Have fun!!!  
  
Snape: Idiot! Don't scare them away before they even start reading this!  
  
GOA: I was only giving them a fair warning!!!  
  
Snape: Not about the slash stupid! I mean who would read this story if the person who wrote it was insane!!!!  
  
GOA: ...  
  
Snape: Anyways, GOA, thank god, does not own Harry Potter, or ect, so don't sue! She has no money, I should know!!!  
  
**********  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. BOOM! "OUCH!!!"  
  
There was snickering in the corner. "That will just teach you to not bang your head against the wall Harry."  
  
Ron stopped talking and started laughing again. "RON WEASLEY! It is not funny! Honestly Harry, are you trying to give yourself a concussion or are you just stupid!"  
  
"Well no one can be as smart as you Hermione."  
  
There was more laughing. And...well...more yelling. "RON! That was not what I was saying at all I was just simply trying to say..."  
  
Ron turned to me and rolled his eyes. I smiled despite the bump on my head.  
  
Oh anyways back to the head problem. There was a perfectly good reason I was banging my head against the wall. I had to use the bathroom. Bad. Now, normally you see, this wouldn't be such a big deal. But, well one of the bathrooms in the Weasley household had broken. And they only had two bathrooms to begin with.  
  
That's right. One bathroom for the Weasleys, Hermione and myself. It was like from a horror story.  
  
I have been waiting half an hour to pee! All I wanted to do was to pee! Pee! And, god if I didn't let this out soon, I would wet myself. And I doubt anyone in the burrow would like that much.  
  
Seeing as the bathroom was next to Ron's room I was waiting there (well banging my head there) and waiting to hear the door open signifying Ginny was done with her shower. I already asked her to hurry up once, and I am warning you now, never, under any circumstances, tell a redhead to hurry up. I shuddered from the memory.  
  
And to make the whole thing worse, I was supposedly annoying Ginny all summer. Well in reality I wasn't. You see Fred and George thought it would be funny to set thirty live hamsters all over in her room and blame it on me. Boy was she mad. I've got the bruise to prove it! And also there was that incident with the ketchup, but I don't like to talk about that.  
  
And it's not like Fred and George are trying to get me killed, or anything like that, or at least I thought they weren't, but they were trying to make it seem like I was flirting with her. News flash to them. Hamsters + bruise do not equal flirting.  
  
And also there were a few problems with me going out with Ginny. You see I was bi and Ginny was not one of the many (Ron should know, I told him about them) girls that I was attracted to. Not that she wasn't pretty or anything, but I didn't prefer redheads.  
  
And thank god for that when I told my friends I was gay. Ron always though I was hitting on him! I, of course, calmly explained that I didn't prefer redheads. Well after kicking him in the shin anyways.  
  
Fred and George, like basically everyone, knew I was bi and everything, but they just didn't get I wasn't attracted to redheads. I didn't know why, but I thought redheadswere turnoffs.  
  
Anyways back to the main point (besides the fact that I REALLY had to use the bathroom). I was bi. I was so freaked when I told everyone, but Thank God, I found out that about a third of the wizarding population was bi. I thought about doing a victory dance right there and then.  
  
"But Hermione! You know I'm allergic to homework.!!!"  
  
I turned my attention back to Ron and Hermy. "Yes Hermione, it's true! I've been trying to find a cure for months."  
  
Ron frantically nodded his head. Hermione glared at me as if saying 'you're not helping'. Then she grinned.  
  
"You need to catch up on homework too Harry!"  
  
I paled. She grinned, laughed evilly and handed me my cursed Potions book and some parchment. I grumbled, grabbed a pen and started with my Potions. Ron did the same, while Hermione watched us approvingly.  
  
Ten minutes later I didn't even notice when Hermione came up behind me to see if I was getting on good. (A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter!)  
  
I however did notice when she gasped and grabbed my paper. I looked up at her questionly, and she glowered down at me and showed me my paper.  
  
It read 'I need to pee.' About fifty times. Opps. Was I really writing that? Why didn't I notice!! Damn!  
  
"Harry..." she said in her voice that clearly said when she was done torturing you, she would eat you alive. To my relief at the particular moment, I heard the bathroom door open and made a rush to get in there to escape Hermione, and more importantly, to pee.  
  
I was nearly there, right at the door, when I saw a red blur rush in front of me into the bathroom, and I heard the click of the ock on the door.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Snape: Did you really have to scream as you typed damnit?  
  
GOA: ...yes...yes I did.  
  
Snape: *shakes head*  
  
GOA: Anyways...will Hermy eat Harry alive? Will Harry ever get to pee? Will I ever shut up?  
  
Snape: Find out next time...but be careful, you might catch her disease.  
  
********** 


End file.
